Zodiac
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "My god Gerry is there no lengths you won't go to in an effort to prove you're point?"


**Zodiac** (Alphabet challenge story Z)

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:-** Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **"My god Gerry is there no lengths you won't go to in an effort to prove you're point?"

**Author's Note:- **I'm trying to write stories with titles that cover every letter of the alphabet this is Z enjoy ! Reviews would be lovely.

"Gerry what the hell are you reading?" Sandra laughed as she and Jack arrived back in the office to find Gerry sitting with his feet up on the table reading a book with a wheel of star sign symbols on the front.

"It's one of those "Your stars for the next 6 months" books I borrowed it off Catlin since Imelda Rodgers is claiming she couldn't have killed her best friend because it wasn't in her star chart to do it I thought I might help to know where she's coming from." He replied turning his attention back to the book as Brian scoffed loudly from his position at his desk and Jack shook his head in disgust.

"Gerry those "star sigh" things are a load of bull" Brian sighed "I mean two sentences in the paper each day that will supposedly be relevant to the millions of people in the country who have that star sign? It's just not logical it's all made up mumbo-jumbo."

"Exactly, seriously Gerry I'm starting to think Imelda Rodgers is getting into your head." Sandra agreed as Gerry flicked through the book stopping at a page and scanning it.

"Yeah well how do you explain this, I'm Gemini right and according to this my stars for today are "Today will be a day of two halves for Gemini's it may start badly but by mid-morning it will be all good." When I left the house this morning to start the car the battery was flat and then I realised I'd left the cooker on and my house keys on the hall table. Then I phoned Jayne and when she arrived about 10 with the spare keys the car started first time and she told me that Catlin just came top of her tutor group on her last assignment! See that's exactly what it said would happen!" Gerry said triumphantly closing the book and staring at the others daring them to disagree.

"Gerry that couldn't be more general it could mean literally anything you're picking bits of your morning to fit what you've read I mean when you got here at 109:30 I yelled at you for being late how does that fit into your "all good" from mid-morning thing. I'll tell you what I'm Aries look up my stars for today and let's see how accurate they are." Sandra sighed handing each of them a cup of coffee and sitting beside him.

"Ok Aries, "Today will be one of surprises, one surprise in particular brings you something you've desired for a long time." Now tell me that is completely wrong what surprises have you had today?"

"None, nothing even close to a surprise an since I'm going to spend the afternoon here on my own doing paperwork while you three have the afternoon off I don't imagine I've any special surprises coming today now can we get rid of the book? It's rubbish just like Rodger's so called alibi. We're not going to get her to give us the information we need by becoming as loopy as her that's for sure." Sandra replied taking the book from him and throwing it on the table as he. Jack and Brian gathered their belongings together and left for their half day. They were all less than willing to take the afternoon of in the middle of a case but Strickland had insisted that given their overtime bill for the month before they had to claw back some of the overspend by taking an afternoon a week off for the rest of this month.

"Enjoy the paperwork." Jack sighed as they left the room and Sandra scowled after them.

"See a nice surprise would have been for you lot to say sod it lets carry on working we'll make the time up by taking a full day off when this case is settled." She muttered turning off the outer office lights and sinking into the chair behind her desk with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pullman." Sandra snapped into her mobile three hours later when it rand dragging her from the boredom induced stupor that meant she had been staring at the same sheet of paper for twenty minutes without ever having a read a word on it. "Yes sir….yes they left at lunch time….No there've been no developments as yes….of course sir you'll be the first to know bye then. Developments? How the hell could there be any developments when you've sent my whole bloody team home, tosser!"

"That's not a nice way to talk about your boss Sandra." A familiar voice said rom the office doorway making her jump again.

"Yeah well it's true what are you doing here? I thought you'd be onto your 4th pint with Jack by now." She smiled as Gerry walked round the desk taking her hand and pulling her to her feet and into his arms before kissing her hungrily. Setting aside the shock that was her immediate reaction to the intimate contact she sank into the kiss her lips parting as his tongue gently requested access.

"Sorry but I've wanted to do that for years," he said quietly when their lips parted.

"No apology needed I've wanted you to do that for years.2 Sandra replied as he pulled her into his arms again her eyes searching his for some explanation as to why he'd picked now, after all this time, to show her how he felt. "Why now?"

"Maybe I got tired of waiting for the right moment to tell you I'm in love with you." Gerry smiled wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again as she took control deepening their kiss, her hands lacing in the hair at the base of his neck pulling him closer to her.

"I love you too." Sandra mumbled against his lips not wanting to give up the connection or the feeling of his hands and his lips on hers in a way she'd wanted for so long.

"How are you getting on with that paperwork? Have you enough done that you could forget it for now and come home with me?" Gerry asked letting his fingers gently trace her ass through the fine fabric of her trousers.

"I don't know and I don't care like I could concentrate on paperwork right now anyway! As a matter of fact if you don't take me home with you right now and finish what you've started I may never be able to concentrate on anything ever again." Sandra replied grabbing her handbag and coat off the hook by the door before stopping at the office door as he smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking may next time I try to get into the mind of a suspect you won't find it so ridiculous." He smiled taking her hand and leasing her out of the room as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Well your stars did say you would get a surprise and that it would be something you'd wanted for a while so….."

"My god Gerry is there no lengths you won't go to in an effort to prove you're point?" Sandra laughed gasping quietly as he pulled her back into his arms and nibbled softly on her earlobe.

"No there isn't especially when proving my point also gets me exactly what I've always wanted." He whispered as she melted against him again the only thought going through her mind as he kissed her again being that if all her horoscopes were going to be this accurate she might start reading them after all.


End file.
